


Getting with the Plot.

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каме интересуется, чем развлекает себя Джин в его отсутствие. А потом он думает, что не стоило интересоваться вслух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting with the Plot.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting with the Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404) by [haikuesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque). 



> **авторы:** [jo-lasalle](http://jo-lasalle.livejournal.com/) and [solo_](http://users.livejournal.com/solo____/)  
> **перевод:** utawara  
> **ворнинг:** не бечено, увы...

\- Кстати, - Каме повышает голос, чтобы было слышно Джину, составляющему в раковину посуду после их обеда. – Хаями и Койке передавали привет. Спрашивали, где ты.

\- Что, их тоже избили? Я думал, только вас с Янкуми и класс, - Джин принес ему третью бутылку пива. – Сегодня же снимали сцену драки, да?

Каме кивает и Джин возвращается на кухню, чтобы выключить свет. Теперь комнату освещает только старая красная лавовая лампа, и Каме вытягивает ноги под низким столиком и опирается спиной о диван. Нехорошо будет уснуть, едва добравшись до дому.

\- Нет, я видел их в понедельник, - говорит он. – Просто забыл сказать, когда мы по телефону разговаривали, - и добавляет, пока не забыл: - И Такаки-кун передает привет…

-…опять, - Джин усмехается, усаживаясь по-турецки на одну из подушек рядом, ставит свою бутылку на стол и откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, чтобы дать побольше места в животе съеденной пицце с морепродуктами и добавкой из кальмаров. Он счастливо вздыхает. Потом кидает на Каме взгляд из-под ресниц, и Каме становится тепло, он чувствует себя дома и влюбленным в Джина, и в пиво, и в возможность оставить мысли о работе за дверью.

\- А ты чем занимался последние несколько вечеров? – спрашивает он, и его речь замедлена из-за выпивки и позднего времени.

\- Белье твое раскладывал, - трезво отвечает Джин. – Спать рано ложился.

\- Конечно, - говорит Каме. Он решает, что это были походы с Пи по клубам, или еще что-нибудь. – Ты и свое-то не раскладываешь.

Джин изображает саму добродетельность и указывает подбородком на пиво, слишком удобно устроившись, чтобы переносить вес и освобождать руку для жеста.

\- Я наполнил твой холодильник, - замечает он. – Даже, раньше, чем ты домой приехал.

\- Да, твое внимание к моим пивным запасам делает тебя идеальным бойфрендом.

Джин просто улыбается. На нем потрепанные джинсы и скучный бежевый свитер, он выглядит уютным и ленивым – именно таким он очень нравится Каме.

Чуть погодя Каме кивает в сторону спальни.

\- А ты правда…

\- Нет, - признается Джин. – Но могу в следующий раз, если хочешь, - взгляд его загорается идеей, он даже кажется проснувшимся. – И ты можешь им сказать, что Хаято – хорошая женушка, встречающая Рю дома по вечерам.

Каме улыбается. Они не виделись четыре дня, их расписания не совпадали и его съемки затягивались до полуночи. До тех пор, пока Джину не надоело, и он не настоял на том, что заедет за Каме после последней сцены.

– Я одобряю это изменение в сценарии, - говорит Каме.

Джин мечтательно мурлычет.

Они отпивают еще по глотку пива. Каме представляет Янкуми, пытающуюся переварить новую деталь биографии Рю.

\- Что? – спрашивает Джин.

Каме качает головой.

\- Ничего. Просто вообразил Янкуми, в отчаянии рассуждающую о самураях и наншоку*.  
(*наншоку (nanshoku) – термин периода Эдо - буквально «мужские цвета» (мужская привязанность) - используется для обозначения гомосексуализма в древней Японии.)

Джин смеется и сползает немного ниже.

\- По крайней мере, Рю хоть что-то достается, - произносит он, окидывая усталым взглядом тело Каме.

\- Да, после избиения на складах, - замечает Каме.

Джин ставит бутылку на стол и ничего не говорит, просто разглядывает этикетку.

Каме всего-навсего изображал, что его избили, и тем не менее, он бы сейчас с удовольствием свернулся калачиком под боком у Джина и вырубился бы.

\- Нам завтра ко скольки?

\- Девять тридцать, - отвечает Джин поморщившись.

Каме вздыхает. Раньше десяти часов утреннего секса от Джина не добиться вообще. И уж точно не тогда, когда у них график.

Он откидывает голову и вздыхает.

\- Может, мне стоило бы быть учителем. Нормированный рабочий день.

Джин вытягивается на полу на боку, рукой подпирая голову, и молча его рассматривает.

\- Хотя, на выступлениях у меня прически лучше.

Джин выгибает бровь.

\- Иногда, - вносит поправку Каме. – И костюмы круче.

\- По-моему, ты в шмотках Рю смотришься хорошо, - произносит Джин мягким тоном, означающим, что он действительно так думает. – Или в чем-нибудь еще, - добавляет он по зрелом размышлении. – Или без всего.

\- Я тебя слишком надолго в одиночестве оставил, - усмехается в ответ Каме.

\- Да, верно. Только я и… - Джин шевелит пальцами, озадаченно их разглядывая.

\- А порнуху ты смотришь, когда меня нет? Обычную, с девушками, - Каме сам не знает, откуда вдруг сейчас возник этот вопрос. Хотя, пару раз он как-то задумывался об этом.

-А? – отвечает Джин, моргая. – Нет… Думаешь, надо?

\- Это всего лишь порнуха, - говорит Каме. – Я бы не возражал.

Как-никак, то, что крутится у него в голове, когда он… ну, тоже вполне себе порнушное.

\- Мне порнуха не нужна, - произносит Джин с видом мудреца, одаривающего своими знаниями безнадежно несообразительного собеседника. – У меня есть ты.

\- Я у тебя есть, даже когда меня нет? – он не может удержаться и не попытаться выяснить. Он думал, что Джин может фантазировать о чем-то, чего Каме ему не может дать. Ему должно не хватать этого.

\- Ну, - Джин приподнимает одно плечо. – Типа, вроде.

Каме не удается сдержать широкую улыбку.

\- Ты обо мне фантазируешь, - а теперь ему жутко любопытно. У него самого так много фантазий с участием Джина… и нежные, и горячие, и милые, и та, которую он старательно загоняет в дальний уголок сознания, потому что так нельзя, но иногда, только иногда, он… но не часто, сейчас ему больше нравятся милые, и безопаснее будет думать о них.

А покраснел Джин невозможно очаровательно, как будто фантазий о своем партнере нужно стеснятся. Но сказал он только:

\- Ты симпатичный. Конечно, у меня есть фантазии.

\- Какие например? – вопрос прозвучал раньше, чем Каме успел подумать.

Джин не поднимает взгляда и снова пожимает плечами.

\- Всякие. Ну, знаешь, типа… всякие. Сексуальные.

\- Расскажи, - говорит Каме, он теперь заинтригован.

\- Зачем тебе?

\- Затем. Мне любопытно, - он пытается выглядеть одновременно и невинно, и ободряюще, и то, как Джин ерзает, уже очень сексуально, даже если Каме слишком вымотан, чтобы что-то с ним сделать. – В этом не может быть ничего плохого.

Джин позволяет упавшим прядям волос скрыть свое лицо.

\- Это вроде как…

Каме наблюдает, как он крутит в руках бутылку. Пальцы на ногах Джина поджаты.

\- Мне нравится, что ты обо мне думаешь, - признается Каме. – Я бы хотел знать. Мне просто интересно.

Джин колеблется. Потом вздыхает.

\- Ну, это… о тебе.

\- Это я уже понял.

Джин напрягается, потом снова оседает и раздается приглушенный смешок, по-настоящему смущенный.

\- Когда ты далеко, и тоже один, - тихий вздох и легкое пожатие плечами. – Ты очень красив, когда кончаешь.

Усталость и пиво не позволяют телу Каме отреагировать так, как он знает, оно отреагировало бы при других обстоятельствах, но он все равно чувствует пробегающую дрожь.

\- Только я? – спрашивает он, не выдавая себя.

\- Ну, есть еще про побережье.

\- Там мы вдвоем?

\- Да, - похоже, Джин думает, что этого достаточно. Но Каме продолжает ждать. – Это… это в палатке, ладно? - произносит, наконец, Джин, и быстрой скороговоркой: - И это чертова Окинава, но не так, как тогда.

\- Не тогда… тебе не шестнадцать?

\- Да, и меня не заводит твоя тощая четырнадцатилетняя задница, - Джина чуть не передергивает, и Каме перестает его подталкивать.

Но ему все равно приятно.

\- В палатке, наверное, нужно вести себя тихо, - произносит он, размышляя. Не в этом ли дело. – Осторожно.

\- Нам не нужно, - Джин уже улыбается, смущенно. – Не должны, в смысле. Никого больше нет.

\- Только ты и я, да?

\- Да, - говорит Джин. – Вроде как… знаешь, только мы. Тихо.

Только они, и вокруг тишина. Каме думает, что не должен бы удивляться.

\- Это не плохо, - произносит он. Подтягивает колени и обнимает их руками. – Это в общем-то… приятно. Уютно.

\- Ага, - и Джин снова краснеет, все еще реагируя так, будто его на чем-то поймали.

\- Но это хорошо, что приятно, - быстро добавляет Каме, потому что не хочет, чтобы Джин чувствовал себя неуютно, и теперь ему кажется, что он слишком настаивал, и перестарался. – Поверь мне, мои хуже, тебе нечего…

\- О, эта - может быть, - фыркает джин. – Но не та, где Хаято…

Он умолкает. Моргая, смотрит на Каме. Прикусывает губу.

\- Хуже?

Ах, дерьмо.

\- Нет, - быстро говорит Каме. – Продолжай. Что насчет Хаято?

\- Я тебе уже две рассказал, - говорит Джин решительно. – Думаю, твоя очередь. Хуже?

Каме ежится и крутит в руках бутылку.

\- Я не…

Джин забыл о своем смущении и теперь полностью сосредоточен.

\- Костюм горничной? – говорит он многозначительно.

\- Чт…

\- Кошачьи ушки и хвост?

\- Я не…

\- Рогатый костюм Тагучи?

\- Нет!

\- Ну, тогда, - заключает Джин. – Это не может быть так уж плохо. Рассказывай.

\- Это… - Каме думает, и думает, и думает. Но Джин смотрит на него с ожиданием, и он сам начал расспросы, а должен был бы сообразить, и теперь он просто не может нарушить их негласный договор. – Это, правда, не так уж мило.

По крайней мере, Джин, похоже, понимает, что это не смешно. Он выпрямляется, делает очень формальный глоток из своей бутылки и произносит:

\- Ладно.

\- Я не часто об этом думаю, - говорит Каме. – В смысле, я понимаю, что это…несколько щекотливо…

\- Щекотливо? – Джин не выглядит настороженным. – Расскажи.

Каме делает глубокий вдох.

\- Это, вроде как, грубо.

Джин кивает подбадривающее, будто… представления не имеет.

\- И это на работе.

Его брови приподнимаются.

\- На сцене или что?

\- Нет! – это… он не хочет даже представлять себе, что там Джин вообразил, но это легко, потому что его собственная фантазия сейчас видится ему во всех красках. – В кладовке.

Джин кивает.

\- Продолжай.

\- Я вроде как затаскиваю тебя туда, - продолжает он, несмотря на обжигающий стыд, потому что рассказать все равно должен. Он сам виноват, что завел этот разговор.

Джин смотрит на него с пониманием.

\- Потому что я плохо себя вел?

\- Нет. Просто потому, что я хочу. И потому, что могу, - и поспешно добавляет: - В фантазии, я имею в виду!

\- Это я понял, - Джин улыбается.

Каме опускает голову и опять ежится.

\- И тогда мы это делаем в кладовке?

\- И тогда я заставляю тебя встать на колени, и ты не можешь пошевелиться, тебе приходится терпеть, и я трахаю тебя в рот, пока не кончу, а потом ухожу, оставляя тебя в беспорядке и… и…

Он пожимает плечами и старается больше не двигаться особо, держа нервные жесты под контролем, и хотя бы мимолетно встречать взгляд Джина.

\- О, - говорит Джин.

Каме знает, что звучит это плохо. Поэтому, если он может, то не позволяет этой фантазии развернуться. Он знает, что подумал бы сам о ком-то, рассказывающем такое о ком-то еще, о Джине, он бы…

\- И на этом ты… - Джин ставит бутылку, чтобы изобразить некий общепонятный жест, и Каме краснеет как рак.

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает он сначала. Но он не может лгать прямо так. – В смысле, не часто. Правда. Только несколько раз. Иногда.

Джин ничего не говорит. Переваривает, видимо. Может быть, обдумывает…

\- Я о тебе так не думаю, - пытается объяснить Каме. – То есть, думаю, в этой… при этом, но это не значит… - черт. Почему-то ему кажется, что если он скажет, что ему очень нравится, как Джин отсасывает, это не особо поможет. – Это не значит, что я тебя не уважаю, - а теперь он выглядит жалко.

Джин отворачивается, поднимается и идет к холодильнику.

\- Я этого и не думал, - говорит он, и его голос звучит странно и будто придушенно.

\- Я могу перестать, если тебя это беспокоит, правда.

Раздается звук открываемых бутылок. Это хороший звук. Пиво – это хорошо. Даже если бы, не будь пива, он бы рот не открыл. Несколько поздно пытаться переложить вину. По крайней мере, Джин кажется…

\- А которая кладовка? – спрашивает Джин, возвращаясь. – Которая у раздевалки Кинков, или ближе к реквизитной?

\- Что?

\- Которая? – повторяет Джин. – У реквизитной меньше народу ходит.

Каме автоматически берет протянутую ему бутылку, и изумленно смотрит на Джина, делающего глоток, прежде чем усесться обратно. Его босые ноги на этот раз оказываются на коленях Каме.

\- Что… Это же фантазия, там не важно. Никто мимо не ходит, - как на побережье Джина. Милая фантазия Джина о милом сексе в палатке. Каме хотел бы не вспоминать об этом. Теперь он чувствует себя грязным.

Он делает несколько глотков из своей бутылки.

\- Хм, - задумчиво произносит Джин. – А ты зовешь меня своей сучкой, или что-то в этом роде?

\- Что? Нет!

Джин шевелит пальцами на ногах.

\- А что ты тогда говоришь? Ничего?

\- Я… нет! И это неважно. И я не буду больше этого делать, тема закрыта. Ладно?

\- Хм, - снова произносит Джин, и, поднеся бутылку к губам, смотрит на Каме, что вовсе не помогает тому вернуть нормальный цвет лица. Затем Джин поднимает свободную руку, растопыривает пальцы и внимательно ее изучает. – Значит… Затаскиваешь, - большой палец прижимается к ладони. – Заставляешь встать на колени, - опускается указательный палец. – Зажимаешь… трахаешь… уходишь? – Джин вопросительно смотрит на него поверх кулака. – Все правильно?

\- Пожалуйста, давай… слушай. Я…

\- Нам нужно это сделать, - говорит Джин, и он замирает.

\- Что?

\- Это возбуждает, - признает Джин, как будто это хорошая причина.

\- Что?

Джин улыбается.

\- Это не значит, что я себя не уважаю. Но мы должны это попробовать.

*~*~*

\- Черт, - шепчет Джин. Они уже дважды неспешно прогулялись по коридору мимо реквизитной и трижды пересекли главный холл, вежливо здороваясь с проходящими мимо семпаями, джуниорами и стаффом. – Что им всем здесь надо? И почему Тегоши шныряет тут в обеденный перерыв?

\- Может, ждет возможности перепихнуться с кем-нибудь в кладовке, - Каме слышит в собственном голосе слабые истерические нотки.

Джин давится воздухом.

\- Ах, черт, это вполне возможно. Чтоб его…

Каме почти надеется, что угадал правильно. Вся эта затея по-прежнему кажется… рискованной, неловкой, несмотря на то, что они обговорили детали, и Джин знает, чего ожидать, и настаивал, что его это устраивает. Все утро, пока Джин, завлекая, кидал на него взгляды украдкой, идея казалась не такой уж и плохой, но, с приближением момента, Каме чувствовал себя все более неуверенно.

Джин же, похоже, не сомневался ни капли. Каме не мог по-настоящему выволочь его из студии, когда закончилась очередная фотосессия для WinkUp - слишком много людей было вокруг – поэтому ему пришлось ограничиться выразительным взглядом. Но это сработало, если судить по тому, как вдруг изменилось выражение лица Джина, прежде чем он опомнился и незаметно последовал за Каме.

Теперь, пятью минутами позже, Джин – сплошное нетерпение.

Каме смотрит на его мягкие, тщательно уложенные волосы, тревожно сжатые губы, полные решимости глаза, потом переводит взгляд на дверь кладовки, и ему кажется, что желудок его перекручивает не от возбуждения.

Может, стоило включить в план и пиво.

\- Убирайтесь же оттуда, - вполголоса бормочет Джин, обращаясь к двум уборщикам, увлеченным беседой посередине коридора. – Идите трепаться в кафешку, - вдруг просияв, он поворачивается к Каме. – Как думаешь, может им взятку дать?

\- И как ты _объяснишь?_ – спрашивает Каме, и, да, это определенно истерика, но Джин находит его руку и быстро сжимает, и тут… уборщики расходятся в разные стороны, и коридор пуст.

Каме сглатывает. Оглядывается еще раз. Действительно пусто.

\- Ну, - произносит Джин хрипло.

\- Похоже, никого, - говорит Каме.

\- Да. Безлюдно, - Джин поворачивается к нему, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте. В его глазах ожидание, он сияет и немного хмурится, потому что от него теперь ничего не зависит…

Ладно. Одним взглядом тут уже не отделаешься.

Каме делает глубокий вдох. Хватает Джина за предплечье, и Джин тоже громко вздыхает, замирает и ждет, чтобы Каме… начал. Все это.

Каме сильнее сжимает его руку и делает шаг.

Когда он держится за Джина, ощущает, как напрягаются мускулы под его пальцами, предоставляя достаточное сопротивление, чтобы нужно было тащить, чтобы Каме удерживал равновесие, передвигая их обоих – это дает ощущение надежности. И с каждым шагом сомнения рассеиваются, тело Каме будто поет, наливаясь уверенностью.

И вот его пальцы на ручке двери, Джин, теплый и взволнованный, рядом и совсем не сопротивляется. Каме снова оглядывается – все еще пусто – переводит взгляд на Джина, видит, что тот понимает.

\- Давай внутрь, - он сильно сжимает руку Джина, и в глазах того вспыхивает что-то – но это вовсе не протест. Каме распахивает дверь и вталкивает его.

Вталкивает и разворачивает, чтобы он не вписался боком в полки, и Джин спотыкается, огибает гору больших коробок и впечатывается спиной в противоположную стену, слегка задыхающийся и очень возбужденный, ждущий.

Каме слышит, как позади него захлопывается дверь. Он не думал, что толкнул так сильно. Но все получилось хорошо, и Джину не больно, Джин…

…ждет его действий.

_Затащить… зажать…_

Нет. Это фантазия Каме, ему не нужно сверяться со списком. И если он закроет глаза, то может уже почувствовать, но он не будет, потому что в своей фантазии он смотрит на Джина, на его покрасневшее лицо, раскрытые губы… и ему даже в голову не приходило вообразить полустершийся блеск для губ, оставшийся после съемок, и Каме захлестывает наслаждение, такое горячее – видеть и знать… заставить Джина опуститься на колени и погрузить член в его рот…

Кровь тяжело пульсирует в его венах.

И они это все обговорили, он и должен так себя чувствовать. Джин в порядке. Он согласен.

Он делает шаг вперед, дрожь пробегает по его телу от взгляда Джина, наблюдающего за его приближением, и вот они рядом, так близко, что чувствуют тепло тел друг друга, дыхание, и Джину некуда отодвигаться.

\- Вниз, - говорит Каме, и властно кладет руку ему на плечо. – Сейчас же.

Джин переступает, двигается…

\- Быстрее, - произносит Каме и подталкивает, и Джин выдыхает и подчиняется, опускается, не сводя с него глаз, принимая. Уже получается сумбурно, Джин пытается найти место для своих коленей, потому что Каме стоит вплотную к нему. И Каме чувствует его неуклюжие движения, попытки сохранить равновесие, и сильнее надавливает на плечо, говоря: - Давай уже, устраивайся, - волосы падают ему на лицо и жар затапливает тело, когда он смотрит и ждет… - Я не могу потратить на тебя весь день, - и Джин поднимает взгляд при этих словах и облизывает губы, как будто нервничает, но на самом деле вовсе нет, он готов.

Ремень и ширинка. Каме расстегивается быстро, и все это еще жарче от того, как восприимчив Джин, как он вслушивается в шелест ткани и шорох скользящего ремня, и вот Каме стягивает трусы, и он готов, они оба готовы, у Каме стоит, и Джин с этим справится. И Каме слышит тихий звук, раздающийся из его собственного горла, когда он запускает пальцы в волосы Джина, хватается, направляет себя, и притягивает его голову ближе.

Горячо, и влажно, и быстро, да, боже… Он немного оттягивает голову Джина назад, толкается под другим углом, просто чтобы попробовать, потому что они здесь именно для этого, потому что этого Джин…

Горячо и так быстро, как хочет Каме, и он знает это ощущение и любит его, любит минеты, но сейчас все по-другому, острее и словно в мареве, и неистово, будто в каком-то фильме, только по-настоящему: Джин внизу, между его ногами, и принимает все, позволяет себе… позволяет Каме, разрешает все, чего хочет Каме.

\- Ты тоже этого хочешь, - говорит он хрипло, эти слова обжигают его собственную кожу, но это тоже часть плана, ему можно, и он сжимает пальцы, сильнее вцепляясь в волосы Джина. – Так получай, - он позволяет себе двигаться быстрее, немного быстрее, чем он обычно решается, быстро и эгоистично, потому что Джин ему разрешает. В этом смысл, он может, и влага, слюна, и Джин тяжело дышит, сосет, принимает…

Джин отодвигается, слегка упирается затылком в кулак Каме, но тот сразу же отпускает его, дрожа от возбуждения и от напряжения, от внезапной необходимости сдерживаться, от беспокойства… он же не…

Джин смотрит на него снизу вверх, губы его распухли, но улыбка вызывающая.

\- И это все, что ты можешь?

Каме тяжело дышит, втягивает воздух, пытаясь сообразить, что… ох. Ох, верно. И, черт подери, у него стоит, его так возбуждает вызов, и глаза Джина, потемневшие от желания, провоцирующие, и все не так, как Каме себе представлял. И Джин не такой, не подавленный и смирившийся, а _лучше…_

Напрашивающийся.

Прекрасно.

Он придвигается ближе, чувствует, как напряженные бедра Джина раздвигаются еще больше, подталкиваемые его ногами, чувствует воздух на своей коже, когда Джин судорожно выдыхает, и поддается, и следует его указаниям: назад, дальше, насколько сможешь. Открывай рот.

\- Не терпится, да? – говорит он, позволяет выплеснуться словам, рожденным для этого места и времени, и они кружат голову и обжигают, и он может это сделать по-настоящему, и он сделает. Джин ему позволит.

Жар возвращается и Каме наклоняется, плотно прижимает Джина к стене и толкается в его рот, не сдерживаясь, и еще раз, и ему приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы не кончить тут же, у него есть что еще сказать Джину, и у него перехватывает дыхание, но сейчас он не один.

\- Ты… - быстро, и сильнее. Он может. Джин справляется и пытается сосать, поддерживать ритм. – Ты так горяч. Вот так. Ты так сильно хочешь, что позволяешь мне...

Стон, желанием перекрывающий звуки скольжения влажной плоти, и глаза Джина закрыты, его лицо покрыто потом.

\- Я могу использовать тебя, когда захочу, - произносит Каме, слова пульсируют у него в голове и выливаются наружу, и Джину придется принять и это, потому что у него нет ни возможности, ни места, ни времени для ответа. – Схватить тебя и оттрахать, потому что ты мой, ты…

Он больше не может, ничего больше на ум не приходит, он хочет кончить. Хочет – и кончит. Держит Джина и берет все, что нужно, все, что захочет, грубо, быстро и яростно, и все рушится под натиском желания, то, что он видит, и судорожное дыхание, и это не его рука, это Джин, рот Джина, и Джин останется тут, возбужденный и потный, все еще ощущая во рту вкус Каме, когда тот уйдет…

Он не может сдержать голос, когда кончает, не совсем, к черту кладовку, и к черту коридор, и к черту… так хорошо, он прикусывает губу и его захлестывает ощущениями, и Джин так близко, что даже если у него подогнутся колени, он не упадет, у него есть… Джин…

Джин, потный, как и Каме, и, проглотив все, он еще не выпустил изо рта член Каме, его губы красные, и влажные, и вспухшие, и рука Каме все еще у него в волосах, крепко сжатая, и, господи, это должно быть больно.

Каме отодвигается, отпускает. Дает Джину возможность дышать, и вдох такой долгий и шумный, что ноги у Каме подгибаются, и он падает на колени.

\- Ты в порядке? – он осторожно кладет руку на грудь Джина.

Джин смеется, задыхаясь.

\- Это не то, что ты должен сказать.

\- Джин, - Каме скользит рукой к плечу Джина, и он не уверен, кого это прикосновение должно успокаивать. Он не обдумал этот момент заранее, а сейчас ему думать нечем, потому что в голове туман и отголоски наслаждения. – Я не сделал тебе больно?

И Джин улыбается и вдыхает еще раз.

\- Нет, дурак, - выдыхает он, беря руку Каме. – Я именно в том состоянии, в каком и должен быть, - он прижимается губами к его потной ладони, неловко и мило. - В беспорядке, – цитирует он. - И возбужденный.

\- Ох.

\- Да. Давай, уходи и оставляй меня.

Но ноги все еще не слушаются Каме, он не встанет, и уж тем более никуда не уйдет.

Тогда Джин перемещает их руки и прижимает ладонь Каме к своему паху, и у него стоит и… стоит как…

\- Видишь? – он усмехается. – Тебе этого должно хватить на несколько недель.

Возбужден. Как Каме и хотел. Но теперь он даже ради спасения собственной жизни не может припомнить, почему ему не хотелось как-то с этим помочь.

Он шевелит пальцами, ощупывая твердость под тканью штанов Джина, и Джин напрягается.

\- Не надо. У меня нет запасной одежды. Уходи.

\- Я не уйду, - отвечает Каме.

\- Уйдешь, - говорит Джин. – В этом и был смысл.

Каме качает головой.

\- Уже нет.

\- Чт…

\- Позволь мне.

И это все, что требуется. Последний полный сомнения взгляд, Джин сглатывает, говорит: «Ладно», расслабляется и позволяет Каме взять все в свои руки.

\- Но надо сначала… э… - он жестами изображает расстегивание брюк и вытаскивание рубашки. – Нужно быть осторожнее.

Каме отодвигается, давая ему место, и пока Джин пытается скоординировать движение пальцев и дышать не слишком громко, он оглядывается, пытаясь найти что-то вроде салфеток. Неудачно.

Джин справляется с одеждой, и Каме обхватывает ладонью его член. Джин наклоняется вперед и утыкается лбом в его плечо.

\- Боже, да.

Каме улыбается. Так-то лучше.

\- Изменение в сценарии, - говорит он в волосы Джина. – Ты слишком горяч, чтобы тебя бросить.

\- Ты босс, - бормочет Джин. – Просто постарайся, чтобы я не кончил на ХейСеевские шмотки.

\- Не беспокойся, - отвечает Каме, и это легко и знакомо. – Я справлюсь, - в любом случае, у него есть запасная рубашка, и ему наплевать. Они придумают что-нибудь, когда Джин уже не будет тереться об него и жарко дышать ему в плечо. Он кладет свободную руку на шею Джина, прижимая его к себе. - Я тебя держу.

Джин снова дрожит, толкается в его руку и Каме начинает двигать ею немного быстрее, чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, и из горла Джина вырывается звук. Толчки становятся беспорядочными, и Каме чувствует, что разрядка близко, ему даже не нужно короткое, с придыханием, предупреждение Джина, его рука наготове, и он зарывается лицом в волосы Джина, когда это случается, и прижимает Джина к себе.

Каме чувствует что-то вроде эха, его мышцы дрожат и кожу покалывает, и какое-то трепещущее тепло. Теперь Джин его обнимает, шея под ладонью Каме горячая и потная, и в голосе Джина слышна улыбка.

\- Хмммм.

Каме гладит его по волосам, пока они оба приходят в себя, вытирает другую ладонь о свою футболку, там, где не будет видно, под пиджаком. Дыхание Джина замедляется, выравнивается, и Каме крепче его обнимает, чувствуя, как тяжелеет его тело. Прижимает его к себе. Почему-то он не может его отпустить.

\- Хей, - в конце концов бормочет Джин, и в его голосе слышна улыбка. – Я _в порядке._

И тогда Каме отодвигается. Немного, достаточно, чтобы увидеть лицо Джина, когда тот поднимает голову.

\- Я рад, - говорит он.

Джин смотрит на него, вроде как нежно, потом вроде как довольный собой и улыбается.

\- Ты милый, - произносит он. – Нужно поработать над твоей S-стороной.

\- Я поспрашиваю, - подрагивающим голосом выговаривает Каме. – Насчет советов, - он позволяет себе тяжело опуститься вбок, и приваливается к стене рядом с Джином, опираясь на нее всем весом. Неуклюжими, медленными движениями приводит штаны в порядок.

Обеденный перерыв. У них есть еще несколько минут, но торчать в кладовке, пропахшей сексом, не самое разумное решение, пусть даже они полностью одеты.

Джин застегивает ширинку и роняет руки. Каме чувствует его движения плечом, которым к нему прижмается.

\- Мы должны… У нас следующая фотосессия в десять, - произносит Джин, все еще слегка задыхаясь. – И Тегоши разыскивал укромное местечко.

Каме шевелит плечом, будто разминаясь перед ударом, для которого на самом деле сейчас у него нет сил.

\- Да, верно, - говорит он. – Пошли.

 

*~*~*

\- Волосы у тебя – полный кошмар, - произносит Каме, слегка смущенный, когда они идут по пустому коридору к лифтам. После посещения туалета они выглядят несколько более прилично. У Каме все еще горит лицо, но это можно списать на пробежку по лестнице, или занятия танцами, или еще на что-нибудь. Джин же, с другой стороны…

Каме нажимает кнопку вызова, и они ждут.

\- Ну, ты же знаешь мои волосы, - весело отвечает Джин. - С ними всегда проблемы. Они все время такие. Сами по себе, - он запускает пятерню в свою шевелюру, приглаживая, и нет, это абсолютно не помогает. – Я скажу стилисту, что никто меня не затаскивал ни в какие темные уголки, и никто меня не зажимал…

\- Шшш.

Джин не поднимает головы, но Каме все равно видит его усмешку.

Наконец дверь открывается. Они заходят, и Каме ждет, когда дверь снова плотно закроется. Он помнит, что теперь у них есть 15 секунд уединения.

\- Ты… Это было круто, - говорит он тихо, и искоса взглянув на Джина, видит, что тот его изучает.

Джин смеется.

\- Можешь называть меня своей сучкой, когда захочешь.

\- Я не… - но замолкает, выпрямляется, окидывает Джина взглядом сверху вниз с самым хозяйским выражением лица, какое может изобразить. – Я подумаю над этим в следующий раз.

Джин на секунду изображает смирение, покорное внимание, но попытка настолько неудачная, что он и сам это понимает, и просто облокачивается на стальную стену и улыбается, глядя в пол.

Следующий раз. И Джин согласен…

Каме охрененно счастлив.

Он делает медленный вдох, скользя взглядом по телу Джина. Представляет его на белом песке под чистым открытым небом.

 

*~*~*

 

Когда они добираются до нужной комнаты, Уэда слушает какую-то музыку, а Тагучи пытается выбрать одну из двух пар теннисных туфель.

\- Вы опаздываете, - говорит Накамару, отрываясь от разложенных перед ним свитеров.

\- Мы точно вовремя, - возражает Джин, проходя мимо Коки, качающего брюшной пресс, прямо к столу с остатками обеда. – Людям нужно иногда делать перерывы, - он выглядит слишком довольным. До тех пор, пока его не замечает стилист, который практически утаскивает его в кресло, чтобы, сокрушаясь, заняться прической.

Джин приносит извинения и выглядит невинно. Очень невинно. Но тут Каме начинает переодеваться, пытаясь незаметно снять свою футболку, чтобы никто не успел ее рассмотреть. И Джин лукаво поглядывает на него, в то время, как уверенные руки занимаются его шевелюрой.

\- Я бы не отказался от небольшого отпуска перед концертами, - заявляет Каме, ловя взгляд Джина на мгновение, хотя тот сначала и не понимает, о чем речь. – Какое-нибудь уютное место. Тихое.

\- Онсен, да? – говорит Коки, садясь по-турецки.

Каме запихивает скомканную футболку в сумку.

\- Я думаю, может побережье на этот раз, - отвечает он небрежно, легко. И, кивая советам Накамару насчет крема от загара, кидает улыбку Джину.

И Джин перестает замечать стилиста. Он смотрит на Каме и выглядит… смущенным. Именно сейчас.

\- Тебе стоит поехать после фильма, - говорит Коки, окидывая его долгим взглядом, который обычно выводил Джина из себя, пока он не понял, что это просто сочувствие. – Расслабиться после всех этих драк. И школьников.

Рю. Каме моргает, вспоминая… и хмурится, задумавшись. Что это там было насчет Хаято? Он смотрит на Джина, старается найти хоть какую-то подсказку, пытается молча задать тому вопрос. Джин опускает взгляд и внезапно краснеет. Сильно.

\- Что? – Коки, должно быть, наблюдал за ними. – Я думал, Аканиши не дуется, что его не пригласили сниматься в фильме?

\- Не дуюсь, - быстро отвечает Джин, которого наконец-то отпустили. Он спрыгивает с кресла и натягивает любимые сапоги, не глядя на Каме, и, похоже, очень хочет, чтобы съемка уже началась.

После фотосессии их ждет интервью, и Каме умудряется не заерзать, когда Джин с несвойственной ему живостью провозглашает, что ему очень нравится песня Sadistic Love. И только когда Каме начинает рекламировать фильм, он снова затихает, уткнувшись взглядом в носки своих сапог. Каме не может ничего сделать сейчас, проговаривая то, что положено по сценарию, но позже он, наверное, угостит Джина пивом.  
___________________


End file.
